eqoafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Rogue Spells
The following tables comprise the entirety of a Rogue's spellbook, excluding spells gained through Class Mastery. 'Direct Damage' 'Strikes' These attacks require that you have least one 1HP weapon equipped. *'Quick Blade' is a quest reward. *Despite the implication, Called Shot does not require a ranged weapon. *'Strategic Blow' is the third, non-path based reward for the 60 EPIC quest. *'Strategic Blow' may be actually be a backstab or Blade style skill. (Unverified) 'Backstabs' These attacks can only be cast from behind the target, and require that you have least one 1HP weapon equipped. *Multiple posts claim that the DEX modifier for these attacks is higher: "Lesser Backstab deals 440 DMG at 365 DEX at level 24, but 550 DMG at 425 DEX at level 32." The difference in levels likely plays a role in the increased damage, but to what extent is difficult to determine (they may scale with level). (Unverified) 'Blades' *Electrified Blade drops off of bosses in Plane of Disease. 'Caltrops' *According to the class balancing patch notes, this spell's damage was slightly increased (+?). 'Poison Dart' *This spell drops off of Hemlar. *'Poison Dart' is a ranged attack (? range). 'Distraction' *This spell replaced Sneak. 'Wound Path' These spells are available only if you choose Wound Path. Notably, these spells deal an extremely high amount of burst damage that is rivaled only by Wizards. *'Grevious Wound' is given to you instead of Mortal Wound if you were not consistent with your path choices. *'Sothimus Critical Wounding' and Sothimus Artiteral Targetting are two out of three possible choices for the 60 EPIC quest reward. *According to the class balancing patch notes, these spells received a "slight increase in damage", and a "slight reduction in power cost". Additionally, they were given a movement speed reduction component. *Based on personal experience, the base damage values that were listed are way off. These attacks do cataclysmic damage even at lower levels. 'Avoidance Path' These spells are available only if you choose Avoidance Path. *'Elude' is given to you instead of Escape if you were not consistent with your path choices. *'Rashiroz's Perfect Evasion' and Rashiroz's Persistent Vanishing are two out of three possible choices for the 60 EPIC quest reward. *According to the class balancing patch notes, all of these spells were improved across the board, so the above values are outdated/inaccurate. 'Steals' *These abilities may not have worked in duels. (Unverified) 'Self Buffs' 'Agility' *All of these spells are quest rewards, except for Gymnast's Acuity which is a level 51 world drop. 'Strength & Dexterity' 'Procs' *All of these spells are quest rewards, except Blighted Night which is a level 54 world drop. 'Invisibility' 'Tumbler's Grace' Masks *Masks set your factions to what the default values would be for the mask's race (IE; an Elf with Deciever's Mask would be viewed as friendly in Neriak). *Pets do not not share the faction change, and will be attacked on sight if you enter a city that you are normally not welcome in. It is best to dismiss them, or at least cast invisibility on them (be warned however that some NPCs can see through invisibility!).